We are carrying out studies of long range interactions involving the insulin gene promoter within the nucleus of human pancreatic islet beta cells and recently within the nucleus of the human pancreatic beta cell line, EndoC-betaH1 To detect such interactions, we performed 4C (extended chromatin conformation capture) experiments in human islets, to map contacts within the nucleus between the Ins promoter and distant sites on chromosome 11. We showed first that the insulin promoter makes physical contact with selected genes on chromosome 11, including the synaptotagmin 8 (Syt8) gene. . Contact was stimulated by addition of glucose, and increased contact was associated with increased SYT8 expression. We showed that SYT8 expression is positively coupled to insulin protein secretion. We next extended this analysis to the gene ANO1, 60 Mb away, about half the length of chromosome 11, and showed that this gene is involved in control of glucose metabolism in mice. We have now extended our 4C methods, with greatly increased precision, to a human islet beta cell line. Our results for interactions on the same chromosome (11) with the insulin gene are similar to those in islets, but we now have sufficient resolution to detect interactions with all other chromosomes in the human genome. We have investigated these contacts with emphasis on significance for regulation of insulin secretion and metabolism. Our results show that there are many contacts between the insulin gene locus and sites on other chromosomes. Many of these sites contain Type 1 or Type 2 diabetes susceptibility loci. Interfering with insulin gene expression results in down regulation of many of the contacted genes present at these loci. This has allowed us to identify a novel locus that is involved in regulation of insulin secretion, and demonstrates that large scale organization of the genome is important in regulation of insulin expression. This is likely to be an important feature in regulation of many genes, particularly in cells specialized to produce large amounts of s small number of proteins. In recent work we have been carrying out a detailed analysis of physical contacts among multiple sites on chromosome 11 associated with the insulin gene which suggest important new mechanisms of regulation.